Saving a Heart
by MistressMagius
Summary: The demon lord is in danger, and a human is brought from modern times to help him. Before she can even get to her charge, she makes a dangerous decision that could have deadly long term results. And what happens after she finds Sesshoumaru?
1. Enter the Heroine

_'So this is my life.'_ This was Rose's thoughts as she sat in her bedroom of the modern day, watching anime. Inuyasha, a favored of hers, was being played; unfortunately, it was a rerun. A commercial came up, and she went downstairs to the kitchen. _'Life is so boring...at least mine is,' _Rose continued to think as she searched the fridge for something to drink. "Mmm...Mountain Dew." She snatched up the green can and returned to her room to enjoy the late night shows.

Rose sat down on the black futon and straightened her white silk nightgown. Her brown eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she brushed strands of her short, brown hair away from her face. She brought the soda to her lips and sipped upon it as she watched the familiar episode.

"What the--?" Rose leaned foreward, eyeing this strange occurance. There on the screen, in the background of most of the scenes, was a woman Rose had never before seen. She was dressed in a black kimono with silver moons and stars upon it and a silver obi. Her hair was long and the darkest of auburns. Her eyes were deep and looked black. Her complexion matched the color of the full moon outside Rose's window. Now matter where she was show, she stood off to the side, watching the other characters but never being observed by them.

"Strange," Rose whispered as she finally sat back again. "I was sure this was a re-run."

The woman turned, her eyes seeming to look right through the screen at Rose. This caused Rose to shudder at the wierdness of all this. A smile formed on the woman's medium pink lips and wink was done before she disappeared from sight. _'Okay...maybe I'm seeing things,' _Rose thought as she went back to watching the show.

The show ended, and Rose stood and stretched. She walked over to the TV and turned it off, but after turning, she froze. There on the futon sat the woman from before. A knowing smile lay upon her lips as she locked gazes with Rose. Rose cautiously backed away, but the woman stood and came to stand a foot in front of her.

"Who are you?" asked Rose, trying to hide her the fear in her voice.

"I am known as Loralie, but that is not important. You are Rose?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" Rose grew more scared as Loralie's smile grew. Her voice was so enchanting and ghost-like and so calm during this odd conversation unlike Rose's shaky, fear-filled voice.

"I know much about you, Rose. I know of your past, present, and possible future. I know what you're capable of, the love and passion that you posses waiting to be given to that special person, the same passion your friends fail to believe you have because you are inexperienced in the ways of love." Silence fell over the two of them as Rose calmed down, thinking over what Loralie had just said. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust her, which was very odd considering Rose was an untrusting person.

Rose's eyes watched Loralie extend a slim hand out to her. "Come, young Rose," she cooed. "Come to the different, more wonderful and magical life that awaits you in Feudal Japan."

"But the show...it's not real," Rose replied.

"On the contrary, it is. I am the one who give your...writers?...yes, writers the ideas for the anime you were watching moments before," Loralie explained. "Now come. I will take you to your proper place; all you need to do is take my hand."

Rose hesitantly reached out, her fingers brushing Loralie's soft palm before she clasped hands with the woman. A bright light emitted from thier touching palms, and Loralie's voice called softly through the growing light. "Sleep until we arrive." Sleep Rose did do.


	2. A New Demon and New Friends

Rose slowly awoke but didn't open her eyes. Instead, she enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze as it wrapped around her. She listened to the sounds of pleasent birds singing and water lapping upon the banks of a possible lake. She reveled in the feel of the soft, lush grass beneather her and the firm, smooth tree trunk that supported her back, keeping her sitting up. Then it hit her. _'What am I doing outside?'_

Rose's eyes opened quickly but closed just as quickly at the blast of sunlight that hit them. A few blinks and she was adjusted and ready to get up, which she did. Rose looked down at her body and blushed. She didn't know wether to be relieved or embarrassed that she was still wearing her night gown.

"Ah! You're awake." Rose's head jerked up to see Loralie standing by the edge of a lake, watching her. Rose looked around and realized she was in a very large forest. Half of the lake was in the beautiful glade, but the other half slipped into the trees opposite where she lay. The sun shown brilliantly above, marking the time to be around noon.

_'How long did I sleep,'_ she thought, but her thoughts were broken as she noticed Loralie now stood beside her, her hand extended palm up. In her hand rested a shard of a jewel.

"Is that...?" Rose asked as she stared at the pure gem.

"It is. This is how you will walk amongst the people and demons of this time freely."

"But why am I here?" Rose looked to Loralie's face to see her become solemn. A sigh escaped those pink lips, indicating a long story ahead.

"You know os Sesshoumaru and how he saved the human girl-child calle Rin?" Rose nodded. "Back then, he knew of emotion and would show it but rarely. Now...now he is on the verge of loosing all emotion with his heart. Soon, emotions will be nothing but a memory to him. The only one he could ever possibly feel at that time is rage, rage towards everything that will eventually consume him. I know it is unusual for someone to care about a _youkai_, but I've been watching both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha since they were pups. I don't think I could bear seeing Sess turn out that way. That is why I found you. He needs someone to show him kindness and maybe even love to break the curse that is his stone heart."

Rose nodded, but her gaze left the dark eyes of Loralie to return to the shard that lay in her hand. "But what would the shard do for me, mere human?"

"If you accept this mission, I will insert the shard just above your heart. It will draw energy from your heart, and you will be able to change your outer form to match your inner demon."

Rose nodded; this felt like something she had to do. Besides, how often do you get the chance to be a demon? "I accept."

Loralie placed the jewel above Rose's heart and pressed it lightly against her fare skin. The jewel slowly embedded itself within her, disappearing beneath her skin.

At first, Rose felt nothing thus causing her to wonder if it was working. As soon as the doubt entered her mind, pain shot through her every vain causing her to fall to the ground. Rose pressed her hands over the area that the shard now resided in in an attempt to cease the suffering. Behind her cries of torment, she heard Loralie's voice. "The first transformation is always painful." Rose then passed out.

* * *

Rose awakens to find that night had fallen. Slowly, fighting the dizzyness that threatened, she sat up.

"She awakes!"

Rose looked in the direction of the male voice to see a strange yet familiar group sitting around a campfire not far away. It was the dark haired monk, Miroku, who had spoken as he watched her from across the fire. Under a tree and to Miroku's right sat the dog-_hanyou_ Inuyasha, his gaze also turned toward Rose though it was more of a glare than the undressing stare of the monk. Across from Miroku sat the demon slayer, Sango, and the modern priestess incarnate, Kagome, with the two demons, Shippo and Kirara, sitting in thier laps; all four had turned to see Rose awaken. But the most surprising was who sat across from Inuyasah. There three wolf demons, Koga and two of his tribe mates, sat; the two lackeys stared at Rose but Kouga merely glanced at her before looking back to the fire.

Kagome waved Rose over kindly. Rose stood and joined them, sitting beside Inuyasha. The group went through introductions, and Rose let them even though she knew their names already. She'd decided to be polite.

"It is rare to see such a lovely wolf demoness like yourself to be without a tribemate. What are you called by?" Miroku asked.

"I am Rose." Then his words hit her. _'Wolf demoness? I'm not any kind of demon!'_ To see what they were seeing, she excused herself from thier company and stood at the edge of the lake, seeming to be looking across it. Truthfully, she was looking down into her reflection.

There, looking back at her, was a female wolf demon. Her body was now slim, agile, and graceful. Her nightgown had changed to a dress of white wolf wolf fur, the skirt reached her mid-thigh and the top was sleeveless; the whole thing clung to her curves yet allowed freedom of movement. Her nails were now claws, her ears pointed, and her teeth sharper to focus on a diet of meat. Her hearing and sense of smell were hieghtened to match a wolf's. A white wolf tail idely swayed behind her, and her skin, once pale, now had a slight tan to it as if she lived outside most of her life. Her short hair was now long, to her mid-back, and a silvery-gold color. Her eyes were still the same deep brown they'd always been.

Rose returend to the group, shocked by this change but not showing it in her face; she was used to hiding her feelings. Conversations took up most of the night as she got to know the others better, hear of their achievements first-hand, and joke along side them. Everything was going well until they started asking about her.

"Rose, you don't have the scent of any pack I know of. What pack are you from?" Koga asked.

"I don't have a pack. I'm a loner," Rose replied, not looking at Koga.

"She doesn't even have the scent of a demon," Inuyasha mumbled.

Rose looked to Kagome, sensing her gaze. She found Kagome watching her with intrest, her eyes mainly on where the shard was embedded. "Are you alright?" Rose asked, jolting Kagome out of her thoughts. This brought everyone's attentiong to them.

"Rose, if you don't mind my asking, how did you come upon that jewel shard that is in your chest?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

Both Koga and Inuyasha jumped to thier feet, exclaiming, "She has a jewel shard!"

Rose nodded slowly, not looking at anyone. Her mind was racing as she searched for an excuse. _'I found it? No, too easy. I took it from a dead enemy! No, they'd see through it. It was given to me? Yeah, that has some truth in it.' _"It was given to me as payment for guarding over a traveler," she finally answered. "They didn't realize what it was."

Inuyasha and Koga sat down slowly, and everyone was quiet for a while. It was Sango who spoke next, breaking the ackwardness of the situation. "It's late. Why don't we get to sleep?" Everyone agreed and chose thier places.

Rose just stood and went back to the water's edge, staring out over it without really seeing it for she was lost in her thoughts. She could feel Inuyasha's suspicous gaze on her but didn't care. Her mind was one what she must do, who she must get close to. She had always like Sesshoumaru's character when watching the anime; now she was _in_ the world and had to get close to him. His image entered her mind. That long, silvery-white hair; those beautiful, amber eyes; that amazing body; everything about him just overwhelmed her, and she was only imagening!

Inuyasha watched Rose cautiously; he didn't quite trust her. He noticed her far off gaze and called to her, curiousity getting the best of him. "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"Your brother..."

"What!" Inuyasha jumped up as if he would attack Rose, who had answered without thinking. Kagome stirred near Inuyasha, rolling over and muttering in her sleep. Inuyasha found himself laying on the ground, sprawled out. He grumbled as he got back up and sat down at the base of the tree again, looking quite grumpy. When he spoke again, he kept his voice down so not to bring about another 'Sit'. "Why are you thinking of Sesshoumaru?"

Rose was alert now, having turned to see Inuyasha be 'sat'. She realized her mistake and knew she had to cover it. "Who said I was?" she asked with a shrug, walking over to another tree and sitting down.

"You did!" Inuyasha cringed as he felt Kagome stirred and lowered his voice again. "You said you were thinking about my brother."

"I did?" Rose asked as though she was surprised. She shrugged again. "I must have mistaken you for someone else. I don't even know this Sesshoumaru you speak of." With that she lay down, curled up. She could hear Inuyasha muttered to himself before going to sleep. A smile rested on her lips as she let sleep take her for the third time in twenty-four hours.


	3. Finding Naraku or A Deal Between Demons

The next morning was uneventful with the exception of Koga's departure, the usual argument between Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kagome taking off down the well in frustration.

It had been a week since. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Rose stayed at Kiade's. To pay them back for their kindness, Rose had offered to scan the area for signs of Naraku. The shard gave her great speed and stamina. While she searched for Naraku, she also kept an eye out for Sesshoumaru. It was late in the evening and the end of the week when Rose came across a large castle many miles away from the village.

_'I thought I checked this area before,'_ she thought as she stepped through the open gates. Rose looked about. Sure enough, it matched Sango's discriptions as well as what Rose had seen in episodes back in her time. _'This has to be it.'_ Rose was about to leave, turning to go, when she came face-to-face with the wind sorceress.

"You are Rose?" Kagura asked, looking Rose up and down.

"I am," she replied. "What do you want, Kagura?" She kept a confident "leave me the hell alone" attitude in her voice as she place her hands on her full hips.

Kagura was taken aback for a moment by the fact that this stranger knew her name. With a shake of the head her shock was gone and her composure regained. "Naraku wishes to speak with you. You have no choice but to come."

Rose shurgged and decided to follow. Kagura led her through the maze like castle before they came to a doorway. "In here," Kagura said, gesturing to the beaded curtain that covered the doorway. Rose nodded then stepped in.

Naraku stood at a window at the back of the room, staring out it. It was really him, not some puppet, obvious by the fact that he wasn't wearing his baboon skin, only a pair of black pants. Rose took in the sight of his long, ebony hair falling over his scarred back and the sexy-ness of his firm abs and chest.

Naraku turned his red eyes to her, a smirk upon his thin lips. "Ah! The wolf demoness, Rose. Or maybe its the human called Rose under the disguise of a jewel shard?"

"How do you know who I am?" Rose tried her best to hide her shock, fear, and sudden feeling of helplessness.

"I have my ways." Naraku's eyes took in Rose's form as if enjoying it. "Show me your true form."

"Why should I?" The attitude in her voice was back.

"I trusted you enough to not send a puppet in my place didn't I? So why shouldn't you trust me?"

Rose eyed him. _'Good point, but still...'_ She didn't want to trust him, yet she did. Her morals said, 'No, this guy is evil.' Her logic said, 'Is he? Is he not ambitious? He did make a good point.' Rose was cursed with the ability to see things from both sides. Finally she agreed to do so.

She had learned to change between forms quite easily. It no longer pained her. So she did change back.

A light emited from her body, hiding it from view until it faded, and she stood before him in her orignal form and dress. Naraku smiled more and approched her. He was mere feet from her when he ran the back of his hand along her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. He continued to trace her form until his hand reached where the jewel resided. Rose jerked away from him, causing him to smirk again.

"You're not getting the shard if that's what you're thinking!" she accused.

"No, of course not, my dear. I have a deal for you." He let his hand fall to his side and stepped back, showing some respect.

"What kind of deal?" Rose stepped foreward again, showing she was interested.

"As you can see, I stand real within this castle." Naraku turned around once, his arms spread out at his sides as if to emphasis his words. He regained a business like manner, facing Rose again. "Inuyasha and his little friends are already on thier way here, following your scent. All I ask is that you stall them so I may set a trap and escape."

Rose quirked and eyebrow at him. "And what would make me do such a thing?"

"I will give you this." He held up a jewel shard. "It will raise your abilities and make you able to hold off Inuyasha. Kagura will be helping you as well. You can keep the shard afterwards, at least until I come for it again." Rose was about to point out that she had no interest in a second jewel shard, but Naraku continued on. "Also, when the poison miasma is activated, Kagura will get you out of here and take you to...Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru...the one person Rose wanted to see, the whole reason she was in this world. His image had been haunting her dreams as if urging her to find him. But would she agree to Naraku's terms? Fight Inuyasha and company, her newest companions, to protect Naraku in return for a new jewel shard and direct access to Sesshoumaru. Was it worth it to toss away these new friendships for power and aguy?


	4. Betrayal is a Dangerous Game

"Do you agree to my terms, Rose?" Naraku was treating her as an equal and partner, so unlike him. Rose was busy thinking it over. Finally she had come to her desicion.

"Yes." They shook hands; Naraku transfered the shard to her hand in the process.

"Show her to the courtyard, Kanna." Rose turned to see the smallincarnation of Naraku come foreward. Rose followed Kanna out silently, glancing back only once to see Naraku smiling evily at her and wink at her.

Through the winding halls Rose followed Kanna, her eyes mainly on the shard as she examined it. She was shocked to see it was pure, untainted by his evil. Seeing this, she inserted the shard into her forehead, cringing at the pain as it embedded itself beneath the skin. Soon both girls were outside. Rose turned to Kanna.

"Show me Inuyasha." Kanna looked down at the mirror she held as did Rose. The image of Inuyasha breaking Naraku's barrier was shown. The mirror went blank as Rose looked away toward the gate. "Go on ahead, Kanna. Leave with Naraku."

Kanna nodded and went back into the castle. Rose changed back to her demon form and stepped out into the middle of the courtyard, preparing for the fight that would soon come. These people had placed their trust in her like so many before them, and now she would betray them. Surprisingly, it only bothered her a little. Rose wasn't one to backstab, but it wasn't like they needed her help or even wanted it. Sesshoumaru did need her, as requested by Loralie, and if this was how to get to him, so be it.

Rose watched as the now closed gates shuddered as if being rammed. Finally the gates flew open with Inuyasha and Miroku stumbling in. The girls followed but said nothing as they stared in shock at thier wolven friend. Rose just watched them casually like it was normal to see one's companions burst through the gates of their enemy only to find thier friend there to greet them.

Inuyasha was about to yell for Naraku to show himself but stopped as his eyes met Rose's. Miroku seemed to be the only one unaffected as he walked up to Rose.

"Rose, why didn't you tell us you found the castle?" She was about to reply but couldn't as he continued to speak. "I'm sure you were coming to tell us, right?" Miroku's hand rested on her ass just below her tail. Rose naturally reacted by swiping at him. Miroku stared at her in shock as did the others; his hand went to his cheek only to pull away with blood upon his fingers. Slowly, he backed away from Rose.

So many times before, Miroku had touched Rose's behind. She was demon, yes, but she was also pretty good looking. Usually she just slapped him, keeping her claws from scratching him. Now she had cut him and deeply at that; she had marked him as her enemy.

"What's with you, Rose?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am no longer the Rose you knew. This Rose has thorns."

"She has another jewel shard in her forehead!" Kagome saw the new shard, giving a reason forRose's odd behaviour.

"Naraku is probably controling her," Sango pointed out.

"Do you think me so weak? You insult me!" Rose lunged at Inuyasha as he drew Tetsusiaga. She jumped as he tried to strike from the side and landed on his shoulders. She pushed off from his shoulders, sending him sprawling in the dirt and Tetsusiaga flying from his grip to land a few feet away while changing back to a regular sword. Rose smirked down at Inuyasha, kicking him in the stomach and jumping back as he swiped at her. His claws managed to sink into the soft skin of her leg but not very deeply.

Inuyasha got up on his hands and knees and reached for the Tetsusiaga. Rose reacted quickly, kicking it away from him. She knew that too long without it and his demon blood would take over, but she had to risk it; she couldn't win if he used the Wind Scar.

Miroku began to unwrap his wind tunnel and was going to use it on her just to slow her down some, but the Saimyosho appeared over the battlefield; Miroku quickly rewrapped his hand, cursing as he did so. Rose looked up at the wasp like insects with a smile before turning back to Inuyasha to continue the fight.

Moments later, Rose had a few cuts and had clawed Inuyasha deeply across the chest. Kagome had tried to help, firing a few sacred arrows while aiming for the shard inher forehead, but Rose had dodged; the worst from these arrows was a scratch across one shoulder that burned. Sango refused to attack, thinking shewas still being controled by Naraku which brought bad memories of her brother.

Inuyasha was doubled over, on his knees on the ground as he tried to recover from the cut across his chest which he had only just recieved. Rose flexed her claws and bared her fangs as she waited for him to make a move. Her face became solemn as something caught her attention: the smell of full demon on the wind.

_'Oh shit!' _Fear showed in Rose's eyes as she slowly backed away from the transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at her, his blood red eyes locked on his new prey. The stripes on his cheeks stood out as an evil smile graced his fanged mouth. Rose tried to calm down, but she couldn't; here was a powerful half-demon turned full about to kill her just to stay alive himself. She could hear Kagome pleading from afar, but the pleas didn't seem to affect the dog demon. Rose's own ears were going deaf to Kagome's voice; the only thing she could hear was laughter. _'I know that laugh!'_

Rose turned to see Naraku--actually, one of his puppets--standing in the castle doorway. She was vaguely aware that Kagome shot an arrow at the puppet and poison gas poured from the wound. Rose quickly covered her nose and mouth and looked up to see Kagura on her feather above her. Rose jumped up and onto the soft surface as Kagura flew away from the castle.

Down below, the others collapsed as the miasma got to them. The castle and the puppet began to disintegrate as the wind blew away the ashes. Rose shook the wondering of whether the gang would live or not from her mind and turned to Kaguara.

"Why didn't you help?"

"You were doing a fine job on your own."

"You could've taken care of Kagome or Sango! I know Naraku ordered you to help!"

"Your right, he did. I don't always follow his orders."

"You should, wind sorceress, for Naraku will surely punish you now. He still holds your heart."

Kagura turned to look at Rose in shock. "How do you know of that?"

"I just do. I have a right to my secrets." Rose gave a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Fine." Kagura turned back to watch were they were flying. "It will be a while before we reach _his_ palace."

Rose nodded and laid down on the back of the feather. She felt like she was laying on a cloud, it was so soft. Being exhausted from the battle, sleep didn't take long to reach her.

* * *

Naraku watched the battle through Kanna's mirror from his new castle. It hadn't taken him long to leave, the trap having being setbefore Rose had even came. He could have gotten away without her help, but he wanted to test her and see if the new comer would be ally or enemy. She was proving herself to be a valuable ally.

He watched carefully as Rose fought Inuyasha with a skill that seemed to come with her demon form. Kagura had yet to help her though, and Naraku knew she probably wouldn't; that meant a punisment was to be issued when she returned. Naraku saw that the battle had come to a deadly point for Rose; he didn't want to lose her yet, so he sent forth the puppet. He watched the miasma roll from the puppet with the priestess reincarnate's arrow, watched Kagura come at last to save Rose from the poison, saw the annoyances collapse and the puppet disintegrate. He turned to the wooden doll that sat on the altar beside him and watched it also turn to ash.

"Enough, Kanna."

"Yes, Naraku."

Kanna's mirror went blank. She kept her unblinking gaze on the hanyou that had given her life.

Naraku stood and moved to the window, speaking to no one except himself as heignored Kanna's presence. "She is strong, so strong. She knows how to use the jewel and could probably protect it more easily than one of my useless incarnations. With a sword, one as strong as Tetsusiaga, she could possibly beat Inuyasha." An evil smile formed upon his lips at the thought. "She moved like she knew each one's moves, what each would do. If she had been faster, she probablywould have avioded all harm. And such beauty and grace...both her forms have it. If this stupid human's heart did not beat for Kikyo, I'm sure it would want Rose, long for that...woman. That longing I would be able to treat. She already captivates me..." He turned to Kanna. "Kanna."

"Yes?"

"When Kagura returns, send her to me. You may leave." He waved the child away and turned back to the window, thinking about this demon..this human...this being known as Rose that had fallen into so many lives at once.


	5. Demon of My Dreams

"What brings you here?"

"Naraku's orders."

"And what does Naraku ask ofme this time? Looking for my brother, I suppose."

"Not he, her."

Rose opened her eyes to see Kagura and Sesshoumaru standing near by, talking. She yawned and sat up, taking in the scene around her.

She lay under a lovely _sakura_tree beside a pool of water; they were in the back garden of a large palace. With the pool of water was a small waterfall that gave a tranquil feel. A stream ran from the pool into the forest.

Rose smiled as a young girl, Rin, came running up to her from picking flowers. She offered a bouquet of irises, lilies, and other various flowers. Rose took it with a smile and sniffed at the flowers. "Thank you," she told Rin.

"Play with me?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Later Rin," came Sesshoumaru's voice. "Right now, I need to speak with the demoness." The demon lord now stood behind Rin, looking down upon Rose with his usual emotionless stare. Rin nodded and ran off to find Jaken. Rose stood to greet Sesshoumaru but couldn't find her voice. At last she was in contact with the demon lord that was her mission, this truth overwhelming her. He, too, seemed to be taking her in.

Finally, Rose came to her senses and turned to Kagura. "Thank you. You're dismissed." Kagura grumbled at being treated like a servant as she readied her feather and flew off.

Rose turned back to Sesshoumaru. Without a word, he gestured to his castle then walked foreward. Rose quickly followed. He led her to a sitting area where she sat across from him. A human female came in and offered some tea tothe two of them before hurrying off. Rose kept her head bowed, her hands around the cup, as she waited for Sesshoumaru to speak.

"So you made a deal with Naraku." Rose nodded to confirm his statement. "You gained a jewel shard and were shown to my castle. I've also been informed that you held up against my half-brother until his demon blood overtook him." Rose nodded again, this time bringing her head up to look at him. "Tell me why you wished to be taken to me."

Rose glanced at him to find him studying her. She bowed her head in a submissive act as she spoke softly. Normally, she wasn't so submissive and weak; it was an act. "I heard of the great Lord Sesshoumaru, a powerful dog demon, and sought to find you. I live without a pack and need a place to stay. In return, I shall serve you." She looked to him under the cover of her hair to see a ghost of a smile form on his lips. She suppressed her own smile at this.

"Fine. You will be my servant. I will have Jaken show you to your room." Sesshoumaru stood and left. Jaken came in moments later and silently led Rose through the long hall. Finally he stopped at a door and opened it.

"You'll be staying here. I'll come get you when you are required." He spoke to her as if she was below him in heirarchy. He left her there in the room without another word.

Rose decided to explore the room. It was quite lovely, not what she expected for a servants quarters. Fine kimonos were provided as was a soft bed. The room itself looked more like the chambers of an honored guest. Finally, Rose tired of exploring her room and settled to look out the one window of the room that faced the forest. Her mind wandered to her duties here. _'What could he want me to do? Will I just cook and clean? Maybe I'll take care of Rin.'_

Time passed and Rose grew bored and tired. Finally, she laid upon her bed and was about to sleep when a knock at the door brung her to alertness. Opening the door, Rose found Jaken ready to take her away.

Jaken led Rose down the long hallway, past the sitting room to a new room. Much noise and commotion reached Rose's now sensitive ears. Jaken opened the door and announced Rose before pushing her into the room and closing the door as he left. Rose saw that she had been taken to the kitchen; she was now a serving girl.

Rose looked upon the other girls in the room, all quiet and staring at her with fear. They ranged from early teens to late twenties. All could be considered pretty, even in the shabby clothes they were forced to wear. _'Why are they so afraid?' _wondered Rose as she looked into thier wide eyes. _'Oh! Right. I'm a demon now.'_

Rose had no idea what to do. Luckly, a dark haired girl, about the same age as she, caustiously approached. "I'm Yuki," she said to Rose. Her tone was submissive, soft, and fearful.

"Rose," Rose replied.

"Please...pardon our fearful looks." Yuki fell to her knees before Rose as if she were her master. "It isn't often a demoness serves the lord."

"And of those who did?"

"Our lord taught us that the demons are of higher rank then us. So, any demoness that comes is in charge once she learns the duties."

Rose nodded, understanding now what Yuki was doing. Rose bent down and gestured for Yuki to rise, which she did. "You have not reason to treat me like that. If I am in charge then it won't be like a master to a slave but a leader to her teammates." Rose saw a tear leave Yuki's widened eyes. "What?" Next thing she knew, Yuki was hugging her.

"Thank you. Just you saying that gives us hope. Every demoness before you has abused us with thier control, so we have feared any who come." Yuki pulled away, a happy smile upon her light lips.

"What happened to them?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"They disappear after a month. None of us know why." This information disturbed Rose, but she shrugged it off as Yuki showed her around the kitchen. Soon, dinner was ready, and Rose, Yuki, and a few other girls served the food to the next room where Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken waited. Once the lord and his companions were served, Rose and the other servants enjoyed a meal in the kitchen of what little extra they didn't serve.

Besides serving food and keeping the other girls in line, Rose found her duties included Sesshoumaru's personal servant, meaning only she could enter his bed chambers, and a playmate for Rin, giving Jaken the occasional break; Rin soon took a liking to Rose for the demoness treated the human as if they were close sisters.

Surprisingly, life serving Sesshoumaru wasn't that hard, though Rose did suspect she was greatly favored. One such reason was whenever one of the girls messed up, they would come back from meeting with Sesshoumaru with bruises and scrapes covering thier bodies; however, Rose would be called afterward and would get lectured on what went wrong and proper punishment to be administered by her. Rose never did punish the girls, only scolded; she believed them punished enough by Sesshoumaru. She did tend to their wounds, though, so they could return to work quickly.

Exactly a month passed by without Rose's realizing. It was a shadowy and dark night, and Rose was busy tending to a couple of new girls' claw marks. The girls had just been taken from their village a few days before and were still learning. They were twins, just reached their 12th year of age. Their mistake? Walking into Sesshoumaru's chambers. Unfortunate for them, he had called for no one to disturb him moments before, so they recieved double the yelling and abuse. It didn't help that they were so young, shy, and frightened; Sesshoumaru considered such servants weak and disposable, making it much worse for the twins.

"You two are lucky he was in a good mood," Yuki said while laughing uneasily in an attempt to lighten the mood. She had become a good help when tending to the careless ones like this.

"Yuki, don't joke about this. These cuts are deep and the bruises large," Rose scolded as she cleaned the claw marks on one of the girls' arms.

"Who's joking?" Yuki asked, now serious again. "Lord Sesshoumaru would have killed them had he been previously angered. Do you know why he called for alone time?"

"No," Rose replied without interest.

"Rumor is it was about his younger brother," Yuki replied. She always had been one for the gossip of the castle.

"Inuyasha?" Rose couldn't hide the new interest in her voice.

"You know him?"

"I met him before I came here."

"Oh...anyway, word is the lord's brother is searching for one of us stolen girls. Who knows? Maybe it's you."

As Rose pondered how the gang could have learned of her whereabouts and why they would want to 'rescue' her, Yuki finished up the twins and sent them on thier way. She then walked with Rose from the main servents' quarters down in the dungeons to her room to talk some more as they often did.

Once in the room, Rose changed out of the brown kimono with green vine embordry andsash that had been supplied for work and put her white fur dress back on. Yuki was admiring the privileges of Rose's room. Rose straightened the strapless, semi-short dress and ran her hands down the soft fur, admiring how the outfit hugged her curves so perfectly. She then joined Yuki on the bed. As she ran a comb through her silvery-gold hair, Yuki began the conversation.

"You always get so dolled up for Lord Sesshoumaru. Why?"

"I do not! I always change out of that outfit and into my original dress...on nights I'm to meet with the lord." Rose bowed her head in defeat.

"See!"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"What happens during your meetings?" Yuki inquired.

"Nothing but him lecturing, me apologizing on the girl's behalf, so on and so forth."

Silence fell as Rose continued to comb out her hair. Finally Yuki spoke. "You know all about how each of us have come to be here."

"So?"

"You never shared where you're from."

Rose didn't reply right away. She didn't know how explian. How do you explain to someone who trusts you that you weren't captured for slavery but came on your own free will? How do you explain that you wanted to be the servant of the master your comrades feared? Rose set aside the comb and turned to Yuki. "Yuki...I haven't been entirely truthful. I...I was a wanderer before--"

A knock on the door interrupted. Jaken entered before even being called in and asked that Rose join him. Yuki quickly left for the servants' quarters as Rose followed Jaken. The halls he led her down were familiar to her; they led to the main wing of the castle, the wing Sesshoumaru's private rooms as well as Rin's resided in. But the door Jaken stopped at was slightlyunfamiliar even though Rose had been within the room a few times.

Jaken instructed that Rose enter on her own then left her there. Rose gently knocked upon the door, hearing Sesshoumaru's welcome within. Rose entered the room that was filled with warm steam. The room was small and humid. Rose's hearing caught the sound of water as someone shifted nearby in it.

"Over here, Rose," Sesshoumaru's voice called. Rose followed the sound to find him sitting in a deep hot spring in the middle of the room; he looked quite relaxed. He gestured to the edge near him where Rose immedietly sat, knowing better than to refuse.

While silence eveloped the two of them, Rose took the time to let her eyes look over her master. He was naked, obviously, but only his upper half could be seen; nevertheless, it didn't make the sight displeasing with his well toned muscles. His long silvery-white hair was drenched and clinging to his back and shoulders, the ends of the strands reaching below the water's suface. His face was relaxed, for once, yet held a hint of worry that was barely traceable. His amber eyes watched her as a smirk rested upon his wonderful lips.

Realizing Sesshoumaru had been watching her as she checked him out, Rose turned her gaze to her hands in her lap, a warmth rising to her cheeks. Unknown to Rose, Sesshoumaru's smirk changed to a gentle smile at her blushing before his face returned to its emotionless mask.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because of Kia and Kai's behaviour, my lord."

"That is one reason."

Rose's head shot up, her eyes locking with his as she bowled into her explination and apology. "They did not mean to, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had sent them to light the candles in the sitting area since the others were busy, and I was overseeing the clean-up of dinner. Jaken had just came to me moments after they'd left so I was unable to tell them that you commanded that no one disturb you. I had also made the mistake of thinking that Yuki had shown them around, but she had not, so they got lost and--"

Sesshoumaru raised a hand from the water to silence her. "Enough. You always stick up for those worthless human servants. I also know you do not administer punishment."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but--"

"No. I will here no more apologies tonight. I do not care if you punish or not for I must admit that under your command the servants have been quite efficient; much better than previous demons. Also, you have been in my service for a month. Normally, I would leave you in the wild far from here, but seeing as everying is going so well...I will let you stay."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rose gave a slight bow.

"Now, Rose, if you will wait for me in the hall, I have more I need to speak with you about."

Rose nodded, stood, and left the bathing room. Out in the hall, she leaned against the wall, her back to the doors of the bathing room. She had been worried about the fact that today was the end of her first month of service, but now Sesshoumaru's kindess had relieved her.

A hand touched Rose's shoulder, startling her. She turned to see Sesshoumaru behind her. One hand still rested on her shoulder while the other held a towel about his waist. The fact that he didn't just say something as he would to any other servant struck Rose as odd, but she shrugged it off and followed him as he gestured for her to do after removing his hand from her.

Soon they were in his bedroom. His was the largest sleeping quarters in the palace; Rin's lay just a little way's down the hall and was the second largest. Sesshoumaru's room was extravagant, but he was the master of the castle, so why wouldn't it be?

Sesshoumaru moved to one side of the room where lay his clothing, armor, and swords. Rose moved to the window that overlooked the back garden, fighting the urge to sneak a peek of Sesshoumaru as he got dressed. After a few moments, he came up behind her and looked out at the cloud-covered night. The clouds seemed to threaten rain to the thirsty land.

"Rose, I need to know something," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence.

"What is it, my lord?"

"What is your connection with my brother?"


	6. An Unwanted Rescue

"What is your connection with my brother?"

Rose remained silent. She couldn't figure out if he was angry or not. Her mind went back to what Yuki had mentioned just moments before. Rose sighed and watched as a light rain fell from the clouds. "Kagura has already informed you on that, my lord."

Sesshoumaru roughly turned Rose to face him. His eyes stared into her brown orbs with frustration. Rose winced slightly as his claws dug into her bare shoulders, though not enough to draw blood.

"You are hiding many things from me, Rose. I let that pass. But this...this is one thing you will not hide any longer! Speak!" Sesshoumaru released her after a couple of frustrated shakes of her body. Rose backed away then assumed her submissive posture--head down and hands behind the back--that she always took when her master was angered. She was used to this, but this was the first time the frustration was actually toward her.

"I...I was a loner at first, my lord, but--"

"I don't want to hear your life story!"

"I must speak this, Lord Sesshoumaru, for anyone to understand. I was a lone wolf until your brother and his friends came across me as I slept. I awoke to see them camped nearby, and they shared thier meal and warmth with me. I joined them and, during a resting time, I searched for Naraku for them. However, when I found him, he made me an offer I chose not to refuse. You know the rest, my lord."

"I see." Rose looked up to see Sesshoumaru cross the room to his bed where he sat down. His expression, though stern, told of deep thought. While a quiet settled on the room, one could hear the rain as it hit the roof; it was coming harder and faster. Rose fell into a trace as she listened, but Sesshoumaru's voice broke that trance. "I have learned that Inuyasha seeks you. They still trust you, thinking your fight was a trick of Naraku's. Somehow they have learned that you are with me. They are probably coming here as we speak."

"I see." Rose bowed her head again, not wishing to look to her master.

"Do you wish to leave?"

Rose was shocked by this question and looked to Sesshoumaru in hope that he wasn't serious. All she saw was that familiar gaze lacking emotion that would always reveal nothing to her. "No, my lord. I came to you willingly, and I stay willingly."

Sesshomaru was quiet again, but Rose worried. _'Does he really think I want to be rescued?'_ But Rose could think no more on this as an all too familiar voice yelled above the rain. "Sesshoumaru! Get out here!"

"They are here. Come." Rose followed Sesshoumaru into the hall then to the front entrance. There they paused. Sesshoumaru looked as though he longed to tell her something, but the emotion was gone as he walked out into the pouring rain with Rose at his side faithfully. "Why do you call me out, Inuyasha?"

"You know very well why! We're here for Rose!"

"And what makes you think she would want to leave with you?"

"We are her friends, unlike you: her kidnapper!" Kagome jumped into the brothers' quarrel.

"Me? Her kidnapper?" Sesshoumaru was actually gaining an amused expression before he went serious once more. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Why you!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga and charged at his brother.

"Rose! Run!" Sango called. Taking her advice, Rose ran from the brotherly swordfight as Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin to defend himself. Rose stood not too far off and was about to jump in to help Sesshoumaru when she felt something clinging to her leg. Looking down, she saw that Rin had awoke and was clinging to her in fear as her eyes watched Sesshoumaru fight with his brother. Rose lifted the young girl into her arms and carried her back to the entrance where Jaken waited. Setting her down and kneeling to her level, Rose spoke to Rin like a mother ready to leave her child.

"Rin, stay here. Everything will be fine. Sesshoumari_-sama_ will get out of this with barely a scratch."

"But, Rose, what about you?"

"I may be going away for a while. I don't want to, but I may not have a choice. Stay with Jaken; he'll look after you."

"But--"

"Hush. Now stay here." With that, Rose rushed back to the battle. The new scene was horrifying. Sesshoumaru stood over Inuyasha as if to give the final blow, Inuyasha was readying to block as he lay in the mud, and Sango was about to attack. Rose rushed to Sango and grabbed her arm, stopping her from throwing the Hiraikotsu. "Sango! Stop!"

"Let go, Rose!"

"No!"

Miroku grabbed Rose about the waist and pulled her away from Sango. "Come on, Rose! We have to get you out of here!" By now Inuyasha was on his feet again. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku fought the struggling Rose to get her on the transformed Kirara's back with Sango in front of her and Miroku behind. Shippo jumped up onto her lap.

"Now go! Inuyasha and I will meet you at the village!" Kagome yelled above the raging storm.

"Kagome!" Rose called. "Don't let Inuyasha kill Sesshoumaru! Please, promise me you won't!" But the promise never came for Kirara was flying into the sky before any more could be said. Rose watched as Kagome turned back to the battle. Inuyasha was readying for his next attack. Sesshoumaru was watching Rose's departure, a look of disappointment noticable in his amber eyes, before running to the palace to grab Rin and Jaken then fleeing into the woods.


	7. Naraku's Gift

Morning came all to quickly. Rose had wanted to believe that the night before was only a nightmare, a figment of her active imagination, but by awaking before sunrise, she found herself in Kiade's hut. A groan of disappointment exited her lips. No longer was she with Sesshoumaru, so her early awakening was not needed. _'Why? Why did they have to _rescue _me?'_Rose curled back up in her bedding to sleep again.

Rose awoke once more, the smell of food heavy to her nose. She sat up to find everyone already up and gone. A curse left her lips directed to her own stupidity for sleeping too long; she then arose completely.

Outside, Kagome cooked breakfast with the help of Kiade and Shippo. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat not too far off and spoke softly. All conversation ended as Rose emearged from the hut thus indicating it had involved her. Rose ingnored their looks and sat down between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Good morning!" Miroku greeted her cheerfully; a little too cheerful for Rose's likeing.

"I hope you're feeling better," Kagome added, looking over her shoulder to the wolf demoness.

"I feel worse...much worse," Rose replied in a low tone that held a hint of a growl within, making her irritation apparent.

"Too bad," Inuyasha said indifferently, crossing his arms across his chest. "We're leaving after breakfast."

"Maybe a bath will help," Sango suggested.

Rose nodded in agreement and stood. With little talk, she left them for the stream. Once she had reached it and was sure no one had followed, she transformed to her human form, sliped out of her nightgown, and entered the cold water. As she bathed, her mind slipped back to memories of her work for Sesshoumaru. She remembered bathing there; oh! how shehad beenprivliged. She even had been able to use the encloused hotspring that usually served as Sesshoumaru's own bath.

As Rose relaxed in the gently flowing water, a memory took over her thoughts.

* * *

_It was night, and chores had been finsihed. Most of the other girls were going to the stream in back to bathe as they normally did. Yuki and Rose stood at the back doorway. _

_"Aren't you coming?" Yuki asked._

_"No. The lord informed me that I may use the hotspring if I wish to."_

_"Oh! Okay. Well, see you later, then." Yuki went to join the others as Rose turned and walked down the hall. Once she had entered the steam filled room, she changed to her human form, undressed, and entered the warm water. It felt so good against her tired body. It had only been a couple weeks, and Rose had bathed with the others during the time before; the change from cold water to soothing, warm water was gratifying._

_Rose tensed out of her relaxed state as she heard the door open and close and soft footsteps upon the wooden floor. She could feel and hear the water shift as someone slipped into the spring only a few feet from her. Rose quietly emearged, not wanting whoever it was to know she was there, but as she was climbing out, she was heard._

_"Who's there!" A shocked and angered voice called through the steam. _

_"I'm sorry, my lord. I did not know you would be bathing so early this night. I will leave and return to the other servants."_

_Sesshoumaru's voice calmed. "No, that is alright, Rose. Come, stay."_

_"Thank you, my lord." Rose re-entered the water, after descreatly changing to her demon form, and moved closer to Sesshoumaru so they could see each other. The steam was thinning some thus helping. After a while, the two relaxed in the water and talked like casual business partners about the palace, things that needed changed, servants that needed to be let go, basically anything to do with running the home of the demon lord. It didn't take long for the conversation to shift to other things such as interests and what was going on outside the palace. Rose never understood why Sesshoumaru was asking about her or was being so friendly to his servent, but he was. _

_The two of them left the spring together that night. Rose was invited to continue the conversation in the sitting room that night and was asked to join Sesshoumaru for dinner the followingnight. That one night of chance conversation led to many dicussions that could be as business-like as the progress of a servant's training, as casual as what had happened that day, or as deep as the philosophy of demon rule over humans. No matter what, the words between them brought them closer together without either realizing it.

* * *

_

Getting out of the stream, Rose got dressed, changed back to her demon form, and joined the others for breakfast.

After breakfast, the group moved on to hunt for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Rose knew she had the option of leaving on her own, but she chose to stay because she also knew she had a better chance of survival with Inuyasha and company. Days past, each as boring as the last. Sure there were a few fights with demons, most quite weak, and shards gained, but what did Rose care about how it was going? All she wanted was to return to Sesshoumaru.

Two months had come and gone. Four shards entered Kagome's possesion. Currently, the group stayed at a large village in a wealthy man's home thanks to Miroku's trickery. Over dinner, they learned of some interesting information.

"I guess you, too, seek _Ibara_ (Thorn)," the master of the home said offhandedly as he picked at his food.

Miroku turned his attention from the young female servant that was pouring more to drink for her master. "_Ibara?_" he asked, interested.

"Ah! So you haven't heard!" The master seemed quite excited.

"No, we haven't. Who or what is _Ibara?_" Rose asked curiously.

"The prince has recently come into possesion of a demon sword that he calls _Ibara,_" the master explained with an eagernous. "It is very powerful, believed to be made from the claw of a strong wolf demon. The prince has decreed that anyone who can claim the blade is free to do so. Many have tried, but all have failed; it's the same story over and over. Before anyone can reach the middle of the room the sword is displayed in, the rose petals that lay scattered on the floor rise up in a flurry and slice at the being until they've left the room. That room's floor is probably red with the blood of many men."

"Ha! It's only a trick to bring more people to the town," Inuyasha said, his tone suggesting that it was the simplest thing in the world. His eyes betrayed his uninterested appeance as they shown with the ideas of getting the sword that lay in his mind.

"Perhaps," said Miroku, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the _hanyou_.

"None of us need the sword, so I think its safe to assume none of us will try for it," said Sango as Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement. The rest of the dinner went by in silence. The group retired to thier beds soon after.

* * *

_'Good. They're asleep.'_ Rose was awake, listening to her companions' breathing. Slowly and quietly, she left the room of the girls' and left the house completely. Once outside, she ran for the palace. Once at the gate, she gazed upon it. It looked slightly familiar, but she didn't pay heed to the feeling.

"Halt! State your name and business!" a voice barked as a guard walked out of the shadows of the gate.

"My name is of no concern of your lord. My business deals with the sword, _Ibara._"

"This way," a more quiet voice replied to Rose as the gate opened. A puny looking guard led her up to the castle's front entrance. From there, a young male servant led the way to the room.

Rose stood in the doorway, looking into the beautifully decorated yet spacious room. Rose petals of every color lay scattered all over the floor like a carpet, all fresh. In some areas, blood stains from faliures were visible upon the floor. The windows let in moonlight that shown directly upon the middle of the room where a stand stood. Upon the stand was displayed _Ibara_. The sword had a hilt of gold and sheath of white; it lay unsheathed somewhat, showing a shining blade. It was obvious why so many had tried; the beauty of the sword was exquisite, and its power was easily detected. Rose become so entranced with the item that she didn't notice that the servant had run to awaken and warn his lord.

Carefully, Rose approached the middle of the room, her breathing controled but her mind worried. So far so good for she had reached the stand with no problems. Her gaze went to the petals; not a quiver came from them. With trembling fingers, Rose reached out to the sword and grasped the hilt. Her eyes closed out of instinct, expecting to be sliced and diced. However, nothing came...nothing but clapping.

Rose opened her eyes, _Ibara _drawn from its sheath and held readily in her hands, to see Naraku. It was really him standing in the doorway, clapping casualy. She eyed him with suspicion for he wore the robes of a prince; she thought back then felt stupid for not remembering how Naraku played prince occasionally.

"We meet again. With how often you appear, it makes me wonder if you favor me." Naraku had an arrogant look to his smiling face.

"You know the truth to that," Rose spat at him. "I'm here for the sword."

"By all means, take it," Naraku replied with a shrug. "It was your claw and fang that made it, so only you and your children can use it."

"What?" Rose thought back. Of course! She had lost a fang to one of Inuyasha's right hooks when she first fought him; the claw was lost then also when she had landed too hard on the ground thus breaking a nail upon her hand which she had used to brace herself. Both had grown back by now. "Why did you have this sword made? What's the catch?"

"Only that I can call upon you for your services whenever I choose without questiong. Think of it as a gift." Rose didn't quite understand why Naraku would do this, why he would want her services, but it was rightfully her sword. She turned and grabbed the sheath, sheathing the sword. Naraku provided her with a silver piece of cloth to tie around her waist like a belt in which she tucked the sword. She was cautious of him as he treated her so kindly, knowing of how he treated many of his workers, but he had yet to betray her. He had been quite kind to her, keeping his word and all, so she had no true reason not to trust him.

Naraku led the way out. As they walked down the hall, Rose paused at a door, hearing groans of pain within. She opened to door and peered in, finding Kagura laying on the floor of the dark and small room. She looked quite sickly and weak. Naraku came up behind Rose and peered in, a look of irritation in his eyes. "She did not return straight away after she left you. She tried to run," he explained. Rose nodded and closed the door, following him once more.

They parted ways at the front entrance without a word. Rose returned to the wealthy man's home to find everyone still asleep. She quckly returned to her bedding and slept.

Morning came, and news spread quickly that _Ibara_ had been claimed by a demon. There were many theories of how it had been obtained, but none came close to the truth. Of course, the gang had figured out it was Rose before she had even awakened, having slept in because of her late night activities. Inuyasha questioned her all morning until 'sat' by Kagome. The only answer Rose ever gave was "It was meant to be." She would never reveal the story of Naraku's twisted kindness.


	8. Unexpected Feelings or The Letter

Another week passed. Rose began training in swordsmanship with Inuyasha, discovering it quite easy with _Ibara,_ which felt like an extension of her body to her. The more time spent training between her and the _hanyou_, the nicer Inuyasha treated her.

It was one such night that the trouble came. Rose and Inuyasha were training, working on her defense, in a secluded clearing with only Kirara to watch them; the others were back at the camp. The session was as intense as ever. _Iraba_ seemed to be a good match against Tetsusiaga.

"I...think...that's...enough..." Rose panted, doubled over as she tried to catch her breath.

"I agree," Inuyasha replied, the fatigue showing only in his sweating body. He sheathed Tetsusiaga as Rose put away _Ibara_. Rose moved to the clear creek that ran through the clearing and knelt down. She cupped her hands, collecting the cool water and splashing it onto her flushed face. She then turned to say something to Inuyasha but found him and Kirara missing. With a shrug of her shoulders, she sat down in the lush grass and watched the water.

_'He's always taking off, leaving me on my own. Now would be a good chance.' _Rose stood and smiled as she turned her gaze to the dark sky and the full moon. An image of Sesshoumaru entered her mind. After all this time, she still missed him. She had a good life with Inuyasha, yes, but it was surprisingly lonely. Rose didn't feel like she was truely accepted or understood. With Sesshoumaru she was widely accepted by the servants, by Rin, even by Sesshoumaru himself. She wanted to go back to where she felt she belonged.

_'Hear me, Sesshoumaru. Find me.' _Rose did as so many wolves before her had done. She howled to the moon, her voice seeking her longed for companion. Her howl was enchanting, the melody echoing through the forest with a sadness to it. But she was quickly silenced as a hand covered her mouth. Inuyasha's voice hissed in her ear, "What do you think you're doing? Are you _trying_ to be found by a demon?"

Rose struggled against him until he released. She turned to see him glaring at her with his arms crossed in annoyance. She imitated his stance and glare, expressing her own irritation towards him. "In fact, I was," she stated matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha let his arms fall to his sides. "Well, you didn't have to howl for me!" he snapped back. "I didn't leave you. I was only sending Kirara on ahead." He turned his back to her and muttered, "I would never leave you if I could help it."

Rose heard it, but it didn't click in her right away. She just kept arguing. "For your information, I wasn't howling for you! I was howling for--Wait! What did you just say?" Her own body visibly relaxed as she looked at Inuyasha curiously.

Inuyasha turned and glared at her. "Nothing," he growled as he pushed past her and sat down by the creek.

Rose joined him, kneeling down beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug her away like she thought he would; instead, he seemed quite interested in the sakura blossoms that floated with the flow of the creek. Many of the trees were around the clearing, leaving the petals everywhere.

"Inuyasha," Rose began. "Why did you say what you did? I thought you cared for Kagome."

"Yeah...well..." was all Inuyasha would say, refusing to look at her.

Rose settled into a sitting position next to him, moving her hand to her lap where she toyed with a sakura blossom. As she looked upon the flower in her hands, she was faintly aware of Inuyasha's gaze on her. "Inuyasha," she sighed. "I'm not sure I understand you this time."

She turned to look at him and was surprised when he pressed his lips onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her and gently lowered her to the ground, laying over her. Rose didn't know how to react; she was too shocked to even struggle. Inuyasha finally pulled away, his face still inches from hers as he looked into her eyes as though he were confused. Rose could feel his heart racing much like her own.

"Rose! Inuyasha!" Both turned their heads to see Kagome standing nearby, tears in her eyes. She had left just yesterday for more supplies and a test. She had returned and seen the entire kiss.

Inuyasha jumped up and started towards Kagome. "Kagome, please...let me explain. I--"

"SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground as she ran from the clearing. Rose stood and helped Inuyasha up. He looked to Rose then in the direction that Kagome had fled as though lost on what to do. Rose just nodded and waved him away. Inuyasha quickly kissed Rose on the cheek before running after Kagome.

Rose sat back down in the middle of the clearing then laid back, her arms behind her head, gazing at the stars above. _'Inuyasha has feelings for me, but I care for him only as a friend. My heart is for his _youkai_ brother. Sesshoumaru, will I ever see you agian?...What the!_' Rose sat up as a white owl flew over her and circled back to drop a scroll in her lap before flying off again. "What? Who's this from?" Rose questioned aloud as she picked up the scroll and was about to untie the the red ribbon that bound it when a voice called to her.

"Rose! There you are!" Sango had entered the clearing with Miroku. Rose stuffed the scroll under the wide fabirc of her belt then stood to greet them.

"Hello, Sango...Miroku."

"Rose, what happened?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose returned.

"Kagome came running into camp, crying. Inuyasha wasn't far behind and pleaded with her about listening to him, but she would not have it. We left them argueing."

Miroku came to stand beside Rose. "If he did anything to you in Kagome's line of vision, I'd be glad to take care of him in your honor." Miroku placed his hand on her butt again and squeezed. Rose was about to slap him but decided on another action. She turned to Miroku, a sweet smile upon her lips, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Miroku, but I can handle it," she told him. He stood shocked before smiling victoriously and looking to Sango. He turned back to Rose, taking both her hands in his.

"Rose, would you bare my children?"

Rose just smiled. "Maybe later." She kissed him again then left the clearing, Miroku watching her every move. She stopped within hearing distance to hear Sango chewing Miroku out then went on to camp.

In camp, Inuyasha was staring into the fire as Kagome lay in her bedding, trying to sleep. Inuyasha looked up as Rose passed, but he said nothing. Rose sat down across from him and pulled out the scroll.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked to the paper in her hands.

"I don't know. An owl left it to me." Rose was unrolling the paper with careful fingers. She read over it quickly, looked to the woods, and read it again but slower this time. Miroku and Sango had joined with Miroku sitting beside Rose.

"Is everything all right, my sweet?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. Rose looked to Inuyasha who was looking jealous, then to Kagome who had rolled over to face them with a glare; Sango looked angered too. Rose then shrugged Miroku's arms off her and shook her head.

"Yes. This is the best news I've heard in weeks," Rose replied, looking back to the letter that she now held lovingly.

"What does it say?" asked Sango.

"Well...it says a friend of mine is in the area with thier child. They heard my howl and will be stopping by tomorrow night"

"Oh," replied Sango.

"I'm going to bed. I'm beat." Rose stood and chose a tree to sleep under as usual. It wasn't long until the others followed her example.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Rose was sleeping. Quietly she slipped from her blankets and crept towards the leafy nest Rose had made for herself. "Let's just see who this friend is," Kagome whispered as she took the letter from the wolf demon's loose grip. She froze as Rose shifted; however, Rose didn't wake, only whispered in her sleep.

"Be careful, Rin...Don't go too far..."

"Rin? Isn't that the name of the girl with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered, looking down at her sleeping companion. Kagome shook the thought from her mind and began to read the letter in the moon's light.

_Rose, my faithful servant, I have been searching for you with Jaken and Rin at my side._

_I know you are worried about Rin. She is doing fine and misses you. She is not the only one. I admit, but only in this letter, that I've come to miss our nightly talks and your company._

_I was writing this letter to tell you that we are coming, but I've just heard your howl. Try to stay in the area. I will come for you tomorrow night. Be ready. Howl again when you feel we can get away with little trouble._

_Sleep well,_

_Sesshoumaru_

"What! He's coming for her, and she calls that good news! From the sound of this, she enjoyed being with him! How could I trust her!" Kagome returned to her bedding after putting the letter in her bag for evidence. She would not stop Rose from leaving with Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't going to let her friends be decieved.


	9. A Wanted Rescue

Rose awoke early the next morning, excitement flowing through her vains. Tonight she would return to Sesshoumaru. Even if she would end up serving him again, she couldn't help but want those days with him back in her life.

Rose searched around for the letter to re-read, but could find it nowhere. Suspecting that the wind had taken it in the night, she fogot it and left to bathe. When she returned, she helped with breakfast. During the meal, Rose noticed a changed.

Miroku was more cheerful as he continued to flirt with her. Finally, Rose told him she'd been joking which he took rather well. This one action seemed to relax both Inuyasha and Sango. Yet Inuyasha still would get a 'lost in thought' look to his expression. Kagome remained intense, her gaze ever on Rose.

After breakfast, Kagome suggested moving on, but Rose reminded the others of her friend that would be coming that night. She told them that they could continue if they'd like, but she would stay. The others chose to stay as well; Kagome was not happy with the group decision. Inuyasha offered to train Rose on offensive techniques. Miroku and Sango offered to help as well. So, the most of the day was spent training in mock fights. At last, sunset came.

"I'm really sorry, Inu. I didn't mean to catch you off guard like that," Rose apologized as she wrapped Inuyasha's arm. During the training, she had gotten around his defense and managed a couple good hits.

"Yeah...well, I should have known you would be so good," Inuyasha complimented. "Just look at our last battle." Rose blushed at his words.

"What did you just call him?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"What? Inu? It's just a nickname, Kagome," Rose told her.

"So now you're giving him a pet name!" Kagome snapped, rising to her feet. "You tramp! First, I see you kissing him. Then you're flirting with Miroku. I find that you _enjoyed _being with Sesshoumaru. And now this!"

Sango looked up at Kagome in shock. "What are you talking about? How can you accuse Rose like that?"

"This is how!" Kagome moved to her bag and pulled the letter from Sesshoumaru from where she hadhid it. She proceeded to read it aloud. The others sat listening, scarcely believing what they were hearing. Rose said nothing, just bowed her head, finishing up with the wrapping, and waited until Kagome was through. When it was over, the others looked to Rose, thier eyes asking if it were true.

Rose sighed, keeping her head bowed and her hair hiding her face. "It's true," she told them, "but I'm not a tramp. Inuyasha and I did kiss, but it was unexpected." She lifted her head and looked to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Inu, but I don't care for you as anything more than a friend. It's easy to see that Kagome cares for you more than I ever will. I only give you a nickname as a friend."

Kagome stared in shock, her cheeks going red. Inuyasha looked much the same though sadness did lay in his eyes. Rose continued, not looking to either. "I was only joking around with Miroku." She looked to Miroku and Sango. "I needed something to get my mind off the inevitable fight after Kagome saw Inu and me; Miroku's always good for a laugh. He understands that I didn't mean the kisses as more than friendly and my actions were all for fun. Besides, who could be better to bear his children than the person who he cares for the most, and she returning the care. Yes, I speak of you, Sango."

Miroku gained a look of shock as well as he looked to Sango. Sango just held Kirara close to her as she tried to hide her blushing face. Rose looked to both couples. She had done it, brought their feelings out in the open when they would not. Now she had only one last task. "As for Sesshoumaru..." As the gazes were returned to the wolf demoness in expectance, she backed up close to the trees. Deep in her heart she could feel it; she could feel that he was waiting, feel that he wasn't too far off. The longing for him rose within her, a longing just to be by his side, just to be with him. A seconded longing came forth as well, the longing for his attention and love, to be held by him as her dreams so often foretold. Both longings combined and were voiced with a single howl that erupted from her lips.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced his own camp uneasily; he was worried that something had happened for Rose had yet to call. Rin slept safely under the gaurd of Jaken and Au-Un.

_'Why do I worry about her so? Why do I wish to hear her voice again? The feeling I have for her...it is the same feeling that I hold for Rin, but its stronger.' _Sesshomaru glanced at the full moon that shone above as he stopped his pacing to listen. A sense of tension rode upon the air, easily felt with a mix of anxiety.

"M'lord, when the mistress calls, shall I lead Au-Un back to the palace with Rin?" asked Jaken. The worry towards his master's strange behavior was apparent in his eyes as he sat by the sleeping girl.

"Yes, Jaken," replied Sesshoumaru, not looking back to him.

Jaken and Rin, as well as the servants at the palace, had taken to speaking of Rose by the title Mistress ever since she was taken away. Sesshoumaru figured it was because of how he rarely hid the fact that he was unhappy because of the lose of Rose, of how if a servant asked about news on her he would speak of her as and equal, of how it was plain for anyone to see that he missed her.

_'Rose, where are you? You wouldn't have chosen to stay wth my disgrace of a half-demon brother, would you? I...I need you to return. I want you to return. I want you here so I can tell you--'_ His thoughts ended as a sad, needy wolf howl echoed through the forest. The demon lord was off in a flash to find his wolf demon companion.

* * *

Rose waited patiently, not looking to any of her traveling companions as they stared at her. She looked up as she heard a noise, hope shining in her expression. But a turn and a look took the hope away. One of Naraku's puppets stood in the shadows nearby.

"Lovely, Rose. Destorying them by making their pathetic feelings clear. Toying with them as if they were puppets on your strings. I couldn't have done better myself," it said.

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped as she spotted the puppet.

"How dare you come to us!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws as he stood.

"I have every right," the puppet replied. "I'm just checking up on my favorite _yasha_ (female demon)." It turned to Rose. "I also wanted to call upon your sevices, but tonight doesn't seem to be a good time. I can hear your love coming, so I will come back to you tomorrow."

Inuyasha lunged at the puppet, but it just disappeared into the shadows. Rose ignored the cursing and frustrated Inuyasha as she listened to the sound of running steps coming closer. The sound signaled the owner slowing to a walk then drawing a sword. Inuyasha caught the sound quickly and drew his own, scenting his brother on the wind. Rose did not move away from the trees, wanting this to be an easy escape.

Sesshoumarue emearged from the trees with Tokijin drawn. His amber eyes looked to Rose. As she gazed back into his eyes, she could have sworn she saw an emotion, a sweet and gentle emotion, sparkling in the usually emotionless depths. Sesshoumaru turned away from her and looked to his brother.

"Rose! Move away from him slowly," warned Inuyasha.

"Come now, Inuyasha. You aren't trying to save someone who doesn't want saved for a second time, are you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he came to stand by Rose.

"So the letter is true," said Sango.

"No! Why would Rose go with someone like you?" Shippo said, distraught. Rose smiled saddly to the two of them as she stepped closer to her lord. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, giving an aproving nod, before keeping an eye on his brother once more. Sesshoumaru didn't visibly react when Rose place one hand on his shoulder.

"Because Kagome told at least one truth. The letter is real and true. I enjoyed my time with my lord and want to go back. I...I..." she didn't say more though she wanted to. She bowed her head and let her hand fall back to her side, leaving from resting on her lord's shoulder.

Finally, she turned pleading eyes to Sesshoumaru, finding him already watching her with interest. Surprise showed breifly upon his face for had never seen her like this: needy, helpless, weak; sure she had used that act when she first came to him, but this wasn't an act. He sheathed his sword and turned to face her. Rose clasped her hands infront of her and bowed her head again. She spoke to him and him only. "I am sorry, my lord. I did not mean to worry you like I did. I accept any punishment you see fit for my actions. I only ask that we leave now. I will return to work immedietly; just take me home."

"Rose! You don't have to do this! I'm not that mad at you!" Kagome pleaded, taking steps foreward and reaching out to the _yasha_.

Sesshoumaru sent a glare to Kagome that stopped her in her tracks. How dare she try to sway Rose away from him! Slowly he turned back to Rose, his face stern. "We will talk at the palace." His gaze went to his brother. "Thank you, brother, for watching over and training my valued servant. I may repay the favor one day." With that, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, she wrapping her arms about his neck as he lifted her. Both disappeared into the trees as Sesshoumaru ran back into the forest and headed for home.


	10. Emotions Revealed

Rose had fallen asleep in Sesshoumaru's hold as he carried her back to the palace. Not only did she sleep through the rest of the night but the next day as well. When she did awake, she found herself in a familiar bed though it was not her own; it was too big to be hers. The room was dark for no candles were lit and clouds covered the night sky outside. Rose soon realized that her clothes were changed; she no longer wore her fur dress but a soft kimono, the color dark yet undetirminable without light.

Rose rolled over in the bed only to find someone asleep beside her. Surprised and scared, she scrambled away but stopped just short of the bed's edge. The clouds outside parted, and the moonlight shown in upon the sleeping Sesshoumaru. A look around the room told Rose that she was in his room. She gave a sigh and laid back down, facing Sesshoumaru and gazing upon him as he slept peacefully. He looked so wonderful with the pure moonlight causing his smooth skin to almost glow and his silvery-white hair to shine. A smile rested upon his silky lips. The soft, golden sheets of the bed did not cover him completely, leaving his tone abs, firm chest, and strong arms bare and in perfect view.

Rose couldn't handle it. She just had to touch him, see if this was reality or an illusion of her mind. Slowly she reached out to him, her fingers brushing his cheek lightly. She was startled when his hand came up and grabbed her wrist and his eyes opened. The instinctive anger in his eyes and tension in his body eased away upon seeing Rose; his body and grip relaxed as his eyes gained a new emotion that caused Rose to wonder. Was she really seeing affection in those depths?

Sesshoumaru sat up, still holding to her wrist. She followed his example and sat up too. A blush of embarassment had arisen to her cheeks. "You are awake," Sesshoumaru whispered. "They must have worn you out for you slept an entire day."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Rose replied. "I'll make up for it."

"No, it is all right, Rose." He released her hand and got out of bed. He moved to the door but stopped before opening it, turning back to her. "You've yet to eat. I'll have the servants fix something. Meet me in the dining room." He then left, closing the door behind him.

Rose watched him go then finally snapped out of her trance-like state. She climbed out of the bed and looked at her clothing in the moon's light. It was a royal blue kimono with violet spirals to decorate and a violet sash about her waist. She looked about the room and found _Ibara_ leaning in a corner along with Tokijin and Tenseiga; but her fur dress was no where to be found. Rose figured it was being washed, so she decided to join Sesshoumaru.

Down the hall she walked with soft steps. She soon came upon an unfamiliar servant girl lighting the hall candles. As she turned and saw Rose, fear covered the girl's face. "Y...y...yuki!" the girl called, her body now trembling with fear.

The familar, dark-haired girl exited the kitchen to see what she'd been called for. "What is it now, Fea?" she asked. The girl, Fea, pointed, and Yuki turned to see Rose standing just down the hall, watching them. "Rose? Could it be? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is I, Yuki." Rose soon found Yuki hugging her tightly.

Yuki pulled away abruptly and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Rose.

"I am acting out of status, mistress."

"How? You did it before. And why are you calling me mistress?"

"You are no longer the head servant of this castle, mistress. You are a guest to our lord."

Before Rose could question more, Sesshoumaru entered the hall and approached her. He looked as thought nothing had change; his eyes were cold again, and his face remained an emotionless mask. This made Rose wonder which was the true _youkai_: his kindness and caring shown not to long ago, or this coldness towards all.

Sesshoumaru glared at Yuki. "Back to work!" he growled.

"Yes, my lord." Yuki bowed then hurried back to Fea, leading her back into the kitchens.

Sesshoumaru turned and lead the way back to the dining room, Rose following obediently. A lovely dinner had been quickly made and served by the servants. Rose noticed a few new girls and missing old ones; even a couple of young boys had joined the ranks, having a certain appealing beauty to them. During dinner, Rose spoke of what all had happened in their time apart, leaving out any contact with Naraku. Sesshoumaru listened contently. Rose noticed that when a servant was in the room, he would be tense and guarded, but when alone with Rose, he would relax and even smile.

After dinner, the two retired to the sitting room, the only light being from the flames in the fire pit. Rose sat close to the flames, watching them dance. She was nervous and afraid, not knowing what Sesshoumaru planned to do. She could hear Sesshoumaru talking at the door; she could also hear Jaken's voice reply to him. Sesshoumaru put emphases in a few words thus making them clearly audible to Rose, the words being _alone_ and _absolutely no one_. The sound of the door closing and soft footsteps told Rose that it was time.

"Rose, you seem so nervous. Relax; no harm will come to you," Sesshoumaru whispered in a kind tone as he approached her. He took a seat behind her and pulled her into his lap, his arm wrapped about her waist.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rose questioned in surprise, unsure of what to think about this.

"Please, no formalities. Not anymore," he replied.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned again. "What are you--?"

"Shh," he said, cutting her off. "Don't worry."

Rose felt his arm withdraw only so his clawed hand could run gently through her thick, wavy hair. It was so relaxing that she couldn't help but lean back against his bare chest. He returned his arm to her waist and rested his chin atop her head. This just felt right to Rose; she began to wonder if she was dreaming again.

"Rose, what were you going to say last night?"

"It's not important."

"Oh, but it is. It could be the last bit of information I need for an important decision."

Rose sighed. "I doubt it, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumarue moved his head, leaning in close so his face was beside hers, his warm breath upon her neck. He whispered into her ear with a voice laced with hope. "Please...tell me..." He kissed her neck gently, sending pleasure through her vains.

Rose turned around in is lap, her legs on either side of his waist. She was surprised to find him smiling at her and it showed in her face. He gave a chuckle to her shock which only brought a blush to her cheeks as she bowed her head to hide it. When she spoke, her voice wasn't strong and commanding as it usually was but weak and shaky. "I was going to say that...that I...I love you."

Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek with his hand, causing her to look up into his eyes. He was still smiling, looking kind and gentle. "I love you too, my young _ningen_."

Rose's eyes widened in shock. He knew! He actually knew that she wasn't a demon and yet he still said those words to her! "How?" was all she could ask. But no reply came. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered a single name to answer her question.

"Naraku." He then kissed her again, this time with more passion and wanting. Rose reacted by placing her hands on his bare chest and deepening the kiss. She felt his hand caress her body as it moved down to rest upon her hip.

It was Rose who broke the kiss. She gazed into his eyes, looking for any sign that this was a trick. Nothing more than sincerity, love, passion, and a hint of lust lay in those amber orbs. Rose had gotten so lost in his eyes, that she was startled when he spoke again even though it was only a whisper.

"Meet me in my chambers, in your human form. I want to see the real you." He then moved her off him and stood.

Rose sat there for a moment, watching the fire slowly die down to glowing embers. _'My mission is complete. Sesshoumaru knows love...for me, and I return that affection. He knows the truth of me, thanks to Naraku, and doesn't seem to be affected by it. What happens now? Do I just suddenly return to my time, or am I to stay here forever?'_


End file.
